Pinesol and Rubber Gloves
by ericastwilight
Summary: A one-shot for ejsantry and kyla713. Edward has a problem when he takes a trip down aisle fourteen. Can anyone help him?


**AN: This is a gift to both ejsantry and kyla713, who wanted an Edward with a strange fetish. Hehehe, enjoy. I'd like to thank my new beta Stratan, you are gold. Thanks for the quick turnaround.**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

* * *

I had been aware that I was a strange man for quite some time. I wasn't proud of it, but I had learned to live with my quirks. I had been debating on whether I should go down _that _aisle.

I needed to though. The order I made to be shipped to my home had been delayed. I needed some cleaning products, desperately.

I gritted my teeth, my fists clenched at my sides as I took the final steps toward aisle fourteen of Safeway.

I eyed the aisle warily, making sure no one was there doing their shopping in the area. I didn't want to risk exposure and embarrassment.

I mentally cursed Maria like I had every time I had been in a similar situation. I held my breath as I browsed the sponges, picking up a few for various locations in my tidy home. I dropped a few other products, including liquid dish soap and a stiff nylon brush, inside my creaking shopping cart. I took a few more steps forward, and I found the toilet bowl cleanser I used, and then I ran out of breath.

Fuck me, I cursed internally, my lungs burning with the desire to fill my lungs with precious air. I was going to have to take a breath – fuck. Suddenly, a woman, no a fucking goddess, breezed right past me in urgency. I had been so unprepared for the intrusion during my excursion down aisle fourteen that I mistakenly exhaled.

I was hard in seconds. Fucking, Pinesol.

All this started ten years ago. I had lost my virginity to Maria Elena Lopez, my parent's housekeeper. I had been a horny seventeen year old boy, and she was a convenient twenty-three year old woman.

The first time she had made her intentions clear, she had just finished mopping the kitchen, and the clean, fresh scent of Pinesol was pungent in the air.

Maria had approached me while my parents were gone for the evening. She didn't speak a word of English, and I had no idea what she had been saying. The moment she had grabbed my dick it had been obvious what she wanted.

It turned out that the language barrier between us was not a problem when all she wanted was a quick fuck. I had been young, horny and willing.

In the end, I stamped my v-card even if I had been a three-pump-chump. She been willing to teach me, and I had been the over-eager student. She hadn't even been that pretty, but the moment my nose smelled Pinesol, I had known to meet her in the pool house after she had finished.

Since my experiences with Maria, I had developed a sick fetish with the scent of a certain cleaning product. Since then, my body's internal hormones had been permanently hardwired to respond to the scent.

I had hated it, and because of it, I'd been ordering products online for years. It had been a vain attempt to prevent embarrassment.

Now, I was in this aisle with a hardened cock and a beautiful brunette browsing though the multicolored bottles of the different scents of Pinesol.

_Please go for original, please, please._

The sight of her long, chestnut hair that brushed the curve of her delectable ass only increased my arousal. I watched her for a few moments while she picked up each bottle and sniffed the products. She scrunched up her small nose adorably, not liking one of the new scents. She shook her head, debating I'm sure, of what to take. She picked up familiar green-labeled bottle of _original_ Pinesol and took a whiff, closing her eyes in pleasure. The smile that graced her face made me wonder if I could make her look like that when I was sunk balls deep inside her.

"Mmm," she moaned. Good God, I was going to come in my jeans just by listening to her. "There's nothing like the smell of Pinesol." Her eyes found mine, and I realized I'd been caught ogling her. The warmth of her eyes held a momentary flash of teasing, her smirk matching it.

I smiled since I knew there was no use in denying it. "Nothing like it," I said. She raised an arched eyebrow as if she was waiting for something more. I scrambled for something witty and ended up blurting out something stupid. "You're really pretty."

Her smile widened, and I noticed perfect little white teeth behind plump pink lips. "So are you." With that, she placed the Pinesol in her cart and was gone.

I got home and jacked off to Pinesol Girl's sweet look of pleasure and moan twice before I had given in and slept. It looked like I'll make a weekly stop to see if I could catch her again.

It was the same time, same place and the same aisle, and she was there. The fact that she was there picking up the same product as before told me she was diligent in her cleaning habits. That only made her more perfect in my eyes.

I wanted to talk to her, but after her abrupt departure last week, I hadn't been too confident that she wanted me to. I sighed, and of course, as if on cue, my dick hardened when my nostrils were met with that scent. I beat back the lust coursing through me as Pinesol Girl grabbed a few items, browsing the rubber gloves.

"Hello again," she said without diverting her attention on her quest for hand protection.

I cleared my thought, giving her what I hoped was a friendly nod. "Hello," I mumbled. I cursed myself. Why couldn't I grow a spine and just talk to her?

_Because you're a twenty-seven year old recluse that gets hard at the scent of cleaning products – that's why._

She looked up at me and smiled. "Which one do you think?" she asked, holding up two pair of gloves, vibrant yellow and a leopard print.

"Animal," I groaned, I covered it up quickly with a cough.

"Hm, animal print it is," she said, her smile was once again teasing in nature.

She was taunting me, and I secretly loved it.

I needed to get closer to her. I needed to make a smooth move, something to alert her that I was interested in talking to her.

I walked toward her and her breathing hitched as my arm brushed against her. Trying to be smooth was not an easy task, but the flush of her cheeks emboldened me. I took another step closer, my chest inches from her back as I purposefully grabbed something in front of her. She gasped and then I realized just what she felt. My hardened cock was pressed against the small of her back.

"Oh God," she breathed.

Damn it, she had felt it. She was disgusted with me. She'd run away screaming now.

But she stepped closer to me. She asked me to dinner before I could apologize.

We made plans to meet up at my house, since she had a roommate. She was going to cook me dinner. Her name was Bella, which shouldn't have surprised me.

***

I was nervous as I surveyed my house, making sure that I hadn't left anything out of order. I decided to light a fire when I heard a hearty knock on my door. I dusted my hands quickly, taking another short look around.

I took a few deep, cleansing breaths and opened the front door. All the breath left my lungs in a whoosh when I looked at the delectable woman standing on my welcome mat.

Bella was a vision in a simple soft blue dress, with a crocheted white trim, tiny flower-shaped buttons that led from the sweetheart neckline down the center of her chest.

I didn't need Pinesol to get my body to react to her. My jeans tightened, but I was too dazed to give a fuck. I stepped aside, allowing her inside my home. She asked for me to point the way to my kitchen while I offered to take one of the grocery bags from her.

***

We talked about ourselves, mostly about family, school and work. She managed the fleet of cleaning ladies at a fancy hotel downtown. Good God, I think someone tapped my brain and created the perfect woman for me.

She had decided on lasagna, one of her favorite dishes. We worked together, and I was thankful that my mother insisted I learn how to cook for myself before I had left for college.

She had spilled some sauce on my counter, and though it bothered me, she was quick to clean it up. She asked if I had antibacterial wipes – bless her. I could've cried.

After we set the pan of lasagna in my oven, we decided to take our glasses of wine to my living room to wait. She was quick to ask questions, and she made talking to her easy.

She had been discussing some of the trials of working at the hotel and the things she'd seen when I couldn't help but notice that her nipples were tight behind her lovely dress.

"Bella," I said softly, sorry to interrupt her. "Are you cold?'

She looked at me curiously. "No. Why do you ask?"

I took another sip from my glass, swallowing hard. I shook my head, not wanting to answer, as averted my eyes from hers.

"Oh," she whispered. She chuckled lightly. "Sorry, um the bra I'm wearing is a bit thin."

I coughed several times, causing Bella to pat my back. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't be," she whispered. She took my chin in her small hand, our eyes meeting. "I like you, Edward."

"I like you, too."

"I've been here for almost an hour," she said slowly. "I've wanted to kiss you since you first opened the door."

"I did, too," I said lowly. "I mean I… still do." She cut off my stuttering by pressing her lips against mine.

I inhaled sharply, noticing the lingering scent of Pinesol on her skin. I groaned and pulled her closer, my tongue frantically sought hers.

She moaned deeply before climbing on my lap, each knee on either side of my body. I grunted as I was unable to curb the lust that blazed through me.

"God, you smell so good," I whispered, her little teeth nibbled on my lip.

"So do you," she whispered, as my fingers curled around her hair and neck.

Then the buzzer from the oven alerted us.

That was the first of many dates.

We had decided to wait on moving forward in our physical relationship, both seeking more than just carnal pleasure. That didn't mean we didn't partake in some acts of intimacy. She had an amazing mouth, and I had to admit that I wanted to her to explore me in every way.

Bella had the key to my house since she had offered to make dinner while I had to finish up with a case at my office.

We were progressing nicely after four weeks, and I had come to know that I loved her. She was sweet when she needed to be and shockingly naughty at the most unexpected moment. She'd make me crave her one second, and then calm me with soothing words the next.

I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I feared rejection.

There had been one too many occasions that I had to beat the tongue-hanging men that we had encountered when we went out. She had no idea of the effect she had on other men –some women, too.

I opened the front door, welcomed with the scent of delicious food in the air. I took a few steps forward and was hit hard with the smell of Pinesol. I groaned, willing my cock to behave, curious to why this scent was in the air.

I walked toward the kitchen, and the sight before me almost brought me to my knees.

Bella was on her hands and knees, cleaning a spill with a bucket of suds filled water and her animal print rubber gloves. Her pert backside swung enticingly as she worked vigorously to pull the stain from my tiled floor. Filthy thoughts began running through my head.

"Fuck," I groaned.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Bella said excitedly. "I'll get it cleaned up quickly."

"Bella, for the love of God, please get up," I hissed.

She turned to face me, confused by my tone. She smirked and wiggled her ass. "I found your weakness."

I groaned again, closing the distance between us and dropping to my knees behind her. I grabbed hold her hips and ground my erection against her round ass.

"Fuck," she gasped, pulling herself upright.

"Bella, do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" I said, kissing the nape of her neck, dragging my tongue over her exposed shoulder. She was wearing another summer dress, this time white and strapless. I cupped her sublime breasts, pulling her sweet nipples with my eager fingers.

"Yes," she said throatily. She pushed her backside against me, harder and pleasantly. I gripped her harder, rougher; desperate for more.

"You're making it really hard to be a gentleman." I licked and bit her earlobe and brought into my mouth.

"Don't want you to be one," she said. One of her gloved hands took mine from her breast down over her taut stomach. She was exquisite. "I've wanted you since I first saw you."

"Me too." I pushed the bucket away from us and laid Bella down on her belly. I hovered over her, allowing my body to press against all of her. My hands sought out the soft silk of her thighs. She moaned as I brushed where she wanted me most.

"I wanted our first time to mean something," I said quietly. Trying to hold back, but I was too far gone now.

"It does," she said. "I…lo – care about you, so much."

"What were you going to say?" I asked, as my hands gripped her ass, my fingers seeking to please her like they had done before.

"I …" she trailed off when my finger slid smoothly inside her. She was so wet for me. I bucked my cock against her, earning a whimper from my Bella.

"You don't have to say it, but I do, Bella." I rested my head on her shoulder as I continued my ministrations and added another finger.

"I love you, my sweet girl," I said, just as she clenched deliciously around my fingers.

"Edward," she cried out, gasping for breath. "I… I love you." I smiled against her neck and whispered my feelings; what she did to me; how I fantasized about doing this in my kitchen.

"I need you, Edward. Please."

We had discussed birth control before in preparation for this moment. Our STD tests came back negative, and she was on the pill.

It was my first time without a condom, and I was so thankful that it would be with someone like Bella.

I quickly shed my clothes while Bella squirmed out of her underwear. I pulled her sweet, white eyelet dress from her body, tortuously slow. I turned around and explored every each of her strawberries and cream complexion. She begged for me to hurry, but I would not be rushed.

"Please."

"My sweet," I whispered, nipping at her ear. "I want to savor you."

She groaned and pulled me closer. I felt one of her hands leave my back when I was suddenly assaulted with the smell of Pinesol. I looked up, confused by the intrusion. I took another deep breath, and groaned. The bottle was nearby, the golden liquid spilling onto my floor.

Bella grinned up at me, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You knew all along," I groaned, teasing us both by butting my cock against her pussy.

"Yes," she said smugly. "It was kind of obvious from the first time I saw you. You have a thing with the smell."

I pulled her hips up and entered her swiftly. "Fuck yes."

"Oh God, Edward. So do I."

"Trust me," I said, kissing her sweet lips. "This," I slammed into her roughly. "–is all you."

She moaned, her eyes rolling back. I continued to stroke into her at a frantic pace as she tilted her hips just right so that I hit her in that sweet place deep inside her. She cried out, clenching around me. I slowed my thrusts and allowed her to ride out her orgasm. I swiftly turned her onto her front, pushing her down on the floor by pressing my hand between her shoulder blades. I pulled out and pushed her legs together. I had always wanted to try this position, and who better than with the woman I loved and adored.

"Tell me if I hurt you," I whispered in her ear. She lay still, moaning as my hands caressed her slick back and ass. I mounted her, a knee each side of her body. It took me a moment, but I found her entrance, slipping inside her slowly.

"Oh God," Bella mumbled. "So full."

I groaned; the penetration and angle was fucking amazing. "Fucking hell," I groaned. "So fucking perfect."

I cursed more in the last thirty minutes than I had in the last four weeks we'd been dating. I think she liked it. I increased and deepened my strokes once I was sure it felt good to her. I whispered in her ear continuously, and she answered in whimpers and pleas for more.

"Mmm, you feel so good," I whispered. "I'd like to take you like this in every room of my house."

"Edward," she gasped.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" I punctuated each word with a powerful thrust.

She mumbled something incoherently. I leaned in closer, licking her slick neck. "What was that, my sweet?"

"My mouth… my ass, too," she hissed, crying out as she played with her little clit.

I groaned, losing all sense of control from her promised words of allowing me the pleasure of her mouth and ass. "Fuck," I hissed, thrusting erratically as I felt that I was poised for release.

With a few more powerful strokes I cried out Bella's name as I spilled inside her. I fell onto her, but aware of my weight, quickly rolled over and pulled her to my chest.

"I got Pinesol all over my knees," Bella whispered after several minutes. "And dinner is burnt."

I sniffed the air and chuckled. I hadn't noticed the smell with the scent of Pinesol overwhelming it.

"Come on," I said as I pulled us both from the floor. "We'll order pizza after a shower."

"Oh, I have a thing for Tilex."

* * *

**AN: Please review.**


End file.
